I knew it was you
by Beangenie13
Summary: Alex needs a certain someone to help her through her troubles, but will he be there for her...Unfortunately I don't own any of the characters or anything to do with Ashes to Ashes!


I knew it was you…..

Chapter 1

Alex Drake sat at her desk, massaging her temples. She hadn't felt right since her parent's death (for the second time) about two weeks before, and today, she felt particularly drained. The rest of the team were not oblivious to this and it was generally agreed that Alex would probably benefit from some time off work.

It wasn't just her parent's death that was on Alex's mind, she was also only too aware of the fact that more and more of her time was being consumed by thoughts of a certain person. A person who couldn't be more opposite to the men Alex usually went for if he'd wanted to be. A man with whom she spent a large amount of time arguing with, and who infuriated her with his bullish opinions and way of policing, but who also constantly amazed her at how caring and gentle the other side of his personality could be…..

DCI Gene Hunt was unaware of the turmoil going on in his DI's head, however, he wasn't unaware of the way she had seemed to be falling apart in front of him after her ordeal two weeks before. After clearing it with the Super, he summoned her to his office, after watching her, unnoticed for some time. She both intrigued and annoyed him….he couldn't understand why he cared whether she was upset or not, and it was worrying him that he enjoyed more aspects of her presence on his team than just her rather gorgeous arse!

"DRAKE! "

Sighing, Alex pushed her chair back and walked over to Gene's office.

"Yes Guv?" She asked.

"Shut the door Bolly."

She did so and then sat down opposite him. His eyes were sapphire blue as they fixed onto her own, a strange concerned expression in them that turned Alexes stomach to liquid. His hair was ruffled where he'd been running his hands through it, he obviously had something on his mind, all Alex could do was wonder what it feel like to touch his hair, it looked baby soft…..

"It has come to my notice that you're not really your usual gobby self lately, and the team..Well, Shaz actually, has suggested that you might like a bit 'o time to yerself…As of 6.00 tonight, you're on leave….Go and sort yer 'ead out…" He looked uncomfortable saying this and seemed to develop an unnecessary interest in a pen on his desk.

"But Guv, I'm fine really, I'd rather keep busy…Being alone just gives me time to…think..About things…" What she really meant was that it was only the certain knowledge that she would see him every day at work that was keeping her going at the moment, but she could never tell him that, he'd laugh her out of the office.

"No arguments Bolls, you 'aven't 'ad any leave this year…It'll do you the world of good." Secretly Gene was cursing the fact that the thought of not seeing her for the best part of a fortnight affected him more than he'd care to admit, and he wasn't sure he'd be able to do it. Alex loosened her grip on the chair, unaware that she had such a hold on it.

"Ok….Thankyou." Standing up, she looked at him one last time before leaving the office. It was 5.30 and Ray and Chris were, as usual, getting restless as Beer o clock loomed. Shaz put the cover on her type writer.

"I hear you're having a break Ma'am, doing anything special?"

" I don't know Shaz…I quite fancy the West country, maybe somewhere quiet by the sea…"

"That sounds lovely! Just what you need! Send us a postcard won't you?"

Alex nodded as Shaz came over to give her a brief hug on her way out. Over Shaz's shoulder, Alex could see Gene standing up and tucking his shirt in as he prepared to leave for the evening, for a moment their eyes met before they both hurriedly looked away.

"You coming to Luigi's for a while?" He asked, stopping by her desk.

"Yeh, I might when I've got everything sorted here." She said, smiling at him. He gave a brief nod before leaving through the huge double doors.

She tidied her desk and moved a few pointless bits of paper around, dragging the time out before she left the comfortable familiar surroundings. What she'd said to Shaz wasn't strictly true, she hadn't intended to go anywhere, other than probably not getting dressed for two weeks and crying her eyes out in her flat, but now she thought about it, why not? She could remember Evan taking her somewhere very beautiful in Devon as a child…She just had to remember the ladies name that used to rent out the cottages….

Luigies was, as usual, bustling when she finally made it in there. Gene was sitting at their usual table in the corner and poured her a glass of wine when he saw her making her way over.

"Thought you'd changed yer mind Bolls." He said, looking up at her through a haze of smoke.

"Just had to finalise my holiday plans Guv, it's all sorted now."

"That was quick, considering you didn't know you were going up until an hour and a half ago.."

"Yeh well…..I gave it some thought and remembered a place called Croyde Bay, I used to go there with Ev..With my parents…"

Gene gazed at her through narrowed eyes. He hadn't expected her to actually go somewhere! He'd reassured himself that she'd only be across the road if he felt the need to 'check up' on her at any time.

"'Ave yer got an address? Y'know….If something important comes up and we need you urgently…" God he sounded pathetic! What was he doing? Surely he could cope without seeing her for two weeks?

"Um, yeh of course…" Said Alex, rummaging in her jeans pocket for the address that she'd scribbled down earlier. She handed it to him, heat shooting through her hand as their fingers touched. Why was it that she didn't really want to go? She should be looking forward to it, two weeks of peace, quiet and no sexist jokes and innuendo….. but she wasn't. What she really wanted was for her DCI to put his arms round her and chase all her fears away,make her feel safe and secure. But that would never happen.

Finishing her wine, she stood up to leave.

"Ah well, better get to bed, It's an early start and a long drive tomorrow," She forced a smile at him. Gene gave her the oddest of looks, almost sad, before saying "Yeh ok Bolly…bring me back a stick 'o rock.."

And then she was gone, and stupid as it seemed, Gene really wasn't sure he COULD get through that fortnight…..

Chapter 2

The next day dawned, overcast and windy. Alex put the last case into the boot of the Datsun Sunny that Fenchurch East had let her use and slammed the lid down. Ahead of her was a long drive and an even longer two weeks without Gene. Still, she would make the best of it, and pulling the car door closed, she turned the key in the ignition and left.

Gene sat in his office surveying his kingdom. Somehow it wasn't really worth it without the thought that, soon, Alex would walk in and brighten the place up instantly…..

Alex arrived in her home for the next two weeks roughly four hours later. She was exhausted from the drive and wanted nothing more than to kick off her boots and fall asleep, but she had to unpack first. The cottage was gorgeous and right on the beach, it wasn't one she could remember staying in before which was a good thing….she had enough memories going around in her head at the moment. After unpacking, she stood in her bedroom, hugging herself and looking out to the rough sea. She promised herself a walk along the beach before it got too dark and went down to make herself a cup of tea,

Back at Fenchurch, Gene was being suitably antagonistic to the team and anyone else who happened to have anything to do with him. Why wasn't she still here? He needed her, she was the one who calmed him down and made him see sense with all her psychiatry bollocks, without that he seemed to be in a permanent state of aggression, most of it was directed at poor Shaz!

By Wednesday morning, he felt he'd pissed everyone off, and decided that the only resolution to this was to take time off himself. It had nothing to do with Alex being away..At least that was what he was trying to convince himself of. The Super wasn't impressed at having both of his senior officers off at once but agreed to let Ray have a shot at running things, on the understanding that if it went spectacularly tits up, they could call Gene back.

An hour later, the mighty Quattro was burning a path to deepest, darkest Devon…

Alex had taken a walk on the beach that first night, and the following one. Whilst she loved it there, she felt so alone…Imagining what Molly would have made of it, she'd have loved it as she adored being by the sea, just like her mother…..Usually Alex could just about cope with being without Molly as long as she had the only other thing in her life that she cared about….Even though he would never know how she felt about him, just to be near him, smell him, feel the briefest touch as they sat next to each other…..

She stood on the beach now. The sea was being blown by the strong wind that was also whipping Alex's curls into her face and this, combined with her current mood was bringing tears to her eyes. She sat down on a nearby rock and looked around her at the dark hills that loomed above the curvy coast road that she'd negotiated a few days earlier. As she looked, a flash of red appeared and disappeared just as quickly. Alex immediately thought of a familiar red car and the man who owned it. What she would give just to speak to him at that moment. She wondered what he would truly say if he knew how she felt.

She wiped furiously at her face and stood up to walk back to the cottage. As she arrived at the back door, she glanced to the side of the cottage and thought she was imagining things. There, parked in the drive, was the Quattro! A closer look around the front of the building revealed a very shifty looking Gene Hunt, hands in pockets, looking up at the house.

"Gene!" Alex almost sobbed, before taking hold of herself, and covering her mouth with her hand. It couldn't be, she'd finally gone mad, what would Gene Hunt be doing here. Miles away from London, when he should be catching scum?

"Bolly!" Gene exclaimed, before quickly realising that he needed a bloody good excuse for being here!

"Whatever are you doing here?" She asked, nervously wringing her hands. The thought that he'd come to visit her was too much to hope for really…

"I..er…I took a leaf out of yer book and fancied a break down ere fer meself….Didn't occur to me that it would all be booked up though, so, I knew you were stayin' ere and thought I might ave a cuppa before makin' me way back…"

Alex hoped the elation she felt inside wasn't showing on her face, even a few hours with him would be magical…

"Of course you can! Come in.." Unlocking the heavy door, she showed him into the cosy kitchen, where she filled the kettle and set it to boil.

God she looked gorgeous, was all that Gene could think. Her cheeks were rosey from her walk on the beach and her hair looked wonderfully natural, not starched to within an inch of it's life for work. He thought she might have been crying, which upset him, but he pushed that thought aside. Alex was thinking similar thoughts, he was wearing a casual shirt and jeans, not something she was used to seeing him in, but he looked more gorgeous than she remembered…it had only been a few days, but it felt like much longer. She longed to run to him and be held tightly….

"So, how have things been at work?" She asked brightly.

"Oh, you know…Nothin' exciting….Rays bin left in charge, so it's probably not a bad thing that I'm goin' back…" He said with a far off look in his eyes.

"Is nowhere free? I thought there were quite a few places round here.."

"No…Everywhere's full….My fault, should've given it more thought I spose."

Alex thought quickly…She didn't think she could bear him leaving, it would tear her apart.

"This cottage is a four berth….You could….Stay here….if you'd like…" This said, she looked at the floor.

Gene couldn't believe his ears or his luck! This was more than he could 've hoped for….he was really lying when he'd said everywhere was full, but had consigned himself to a brief visit with her being better than nothing.

"What? Uh….Well…If yer sure…I don't want to ruin yer oliday or anything.." He too looked at the floor, not wanting to meet her eyes for fear of his feelings being clearly displayed.

"Yes, it's no bother at all, the company will be quite nice actually!"

This sorted, they both stood in the small kitchen, clutching mugs of tea and grinning stupidly at each other!

Gene moved into the bedroom next to Alexes, it was a similar size and had the same, commanding view of the sea. He unpacked and sat on the edge of the bed. He still couldn't believe his luck, this was more than he could've hoped for, two weeks (nearly) alone with his Bolly…

Alex gazed up at the ceiling as she heard him moving around. He was here! Nothing else mattered, her Gene Genie was here with her, she'd be fine now, safe.

Chapter 3

They decided to walk back down the road to the village pub for their tea. It was very different from Luigies! Inside it was cosy, with an open fire at one end. After ordering their food and getting some drinks, they made their way towards the fire and sat down. It was late September, so not really cold yet, but there was that autumn nip in the air, so the fire was quite welcome. Alex slid into the bench seat, expecting Gene to sit down opposite her, so it was quite a shock when he slid along next to her… It felt strangely intimate, sitting close together by the fire, Gene's leg kept brushing against her own as he talked to her…She wasn't really listening to what he was saying…Just watching him and thrilling at the feeling of being close to him. She loved the way that his normally serious face would light up when he talked about things that weren't work related…His eyes became a softer blue, instead of the intense blue they were when he was angry…He looked gorgeous when he smiled, she wished he'd do it more often…..

The food was delicious, Alex went for lasagne and Gene had steak and chips. When they'd finished, they relaxed back on the hard wooden bench. Alex yawned.

"I could quite easily go to sleep!" She exclaimed, surprised at how tired she actually felt.

"It's the air, it's a shock to the system after all the shit in the air in London! C'mon, let's ead back…" He stood up to pull on his coat and hand her hers.

Alex shivered and pulled her coat closer round her as they left the pub, it was only a short walk, but at this time of night and after being sat by the fire, it was going to be a chilly one! Gene noticed her shiver. Should he put an arm round her or would that be too forward? She probably wouldn't want HIM to do that..Maybe if he was that Evan White poof it would be different…..

Alex moved as close as she dared to Gene as they walked, she was hoping he'd take the hint and pull her close. He didn't, but then he wouldn't would he. For all she knew, he was seeing someone back in London…

They reached the cottage and Alex unlocked the door. After the wind outside, it seemed very still inside. Gene walked on into the living room and switched on one of the lamps and the TV.

"Coffee? Or something stronger?" She called through.

"I wouldn't say no if you've got some scotch goin there!" He replied, sitting down. Alex grabbed the bottle and two glasses and went in to join him. She expected him to be sitting in the chair to one side of the huge fire place, but he was sat on the settee. She decided that it would make things more awkward if she made a point of NOT sitting next him, and besides, the settee was plenty big enough for both of them. They sat, watching the news and sipping their drinks, each lost in their own thoughts. Alex could feel her eyelids drooping. And as much as she'd love to snuggle up to her DCI and doze off, she knew that that would be off limits. He was here for a break, not to be made uncomfortable by his DI acting like a love sick teenager!

"I think I'm going to go up now, I can hardly keep my eyes open." She announced, making to get up. Gene looked at her, feeling ridiculously disappointed and hoping it didn't show.

"Yeh, me an all…That was quite a drive earlier.."

Leaving their glasses on the coffee table, they both made their way upstairs, murmuring a polite goodnight, before going into their respective rooms.

Gene pulled off his shirt and sat on the bed…Just the other side of that wall was the most gorgeous woman he'd ever met, getting undressed and into bed…He wondered what she wore to bed….If anything…. Feeling his body responding to his thoughts, he gave himself a mental slap and got up to finish getting ready for bed…

Alex had, in fact put on some decidedly unsexy PJs and had crawled into bed and curled into a ball. Whilst she was over the moon that Gene was here, it was the sweetest torture to know that he was only next door, so near, yet so far….She longed to be able to go to him and have him cuddle her through the night….what would it feel like to be held close to him, hear him breathing, feel his mouth on hers….

At some time during her troubled thoughts, Alex must have drifted off, because when she was next conscious, rain was drumming against the windows and the wind was howling around the cottage. She must have been led in a strange position because her neck and shoulders felt very stiff, she sat up carefully, sliding her legs over the side of the bed.

Away from the snug warmth of her bed, the night air was chilly. She pulled a throw from the end of the bed around her shoulders and walked over to the padded window seat. The sea was in turmoil, the wind lashing the rain against the pane as Alex sat down, drawing her knees up in front of her. She loved this place, it held many happy memories..She wondered if maybe her mother had been planning to bring her somewhere like this on their trip, the trip that wasn't to be. Alex felt her throat tightening. Even though her parents had really been gone a long time, having the chance to get to know them again had made it seem like it had happened for the first time all over…..And she couldn't talk to anyone about it because no one would believe her…They'd think her mad. Alex began to sob in earnest, hugging herself not only for warmth but for self comfort, she rested her forehead against the window and looked out into the dark. She felt so scared and so alone…

Gene awoke to find that he'd kicked off his covers and was rather cold. Tutting, he sat up to reclaim them, looking to the window as he heard the rain. A shiver ran through him and he led back down covering himself up to his neck. As he led there, he became aware of a strange noise other than the rain….Was it a cat? Poor thing had probably got locked out in the storm….But as he listened a while longer, it became clearer, it was someone crying, quite pitifully, almost to themselves. He immediately became alert to the fact that that person must be Alex. Leaping up, he headed for the bedroom door, before realising he was only wearing his boxers, Alex probably wouldn't appreciate a half naked Gene Hunt bursting into her room in the middle of the night (Little did he know….), so he pulled on some pyjama bottoms that he'd brought with him and the shirt he'd worn that evening.

Alex vaguely realised that someone was knocking gently on her door.

"Bolls? Are you alright in there?"

Gene. Her rock, her constant. Always where he was needed…..

"Bolly?"

When she still didn't answer, he slowly opened the door and came over to where she was.

"Alex…What's up love?" He asked, softly, his eyes in the dim light from the window showing genuine concern. Alex couldn't explain, so just shook her head.

"C'mere sweetheart…" He said, sitting next to her and finally doing what she ached for for so long. He wrapped both arms round her and rested his chin on her head, inhaling her scent, and gently rocking her whilst murmuring

soothing words.

"S'ok Alex, you're ok, I'm ere…"

Alex clung to him as if she'd never let go, feeling the solid warmth of his chest and the steady beat of his heart…..She needed him so much, and he'd come to her.

They stayed like that for a while, neither wanting to let go. Alex's tears gradually stopped, but still she made no effort to move, she was exactly where she'd dreamed of being for ages…

Gene was in no hurry either. He'd wanted to do this so badly everytime he looked up and caught her looking sad in CID, he was amazed that she was staying even though she stopped crying, he thought he'd better not push his luck though.

"You ok now, Bolls? No more tears? I think it's about time we both got some sleep."

Immediately at the thought of being alone again, panicked.

"What is it Bolls?" Gene asked, seeing her distraught face as he pulled away.

"I….I..I don't want to be alone Gene….Please…Please stay in here with me…" She felt awkward and shy asking him this and looked at the floor. Gene didn't know what to say….Sharing a bed with Alex Drake, even in a strictly non sexual way, was beyond his wildest dreams….He didn't know if he could handle it.

"I'm s-sorry…That was a stupid thing to ask….I understand if you'd rather not…"

He realised that she was completely misreading the situation, and thought she repulsed him in some way…She couldn't be further from the truth!

"No, it's ok…It's fine…If that's what you want..I'll stay…"

Alex just shyly nodded and looked at him, before climbing into her bed. Gene looked quite nervous too as he moved to the other side and slipped off his shirt before getting in. He thought he'd better keep the PJ bottoms on! They both led down, Gene on his back and Alex with her back to him, she didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable by invading his space, even though she wanted to badly. She needn't have worried. After a few minutes she felt the bed move and a warm bare arm curve round her waist to pull her close back against him, no sooner had he done this, than she turned to face him and snuggled into his chest, curled next to him. She felt, rather than heard a low chuckle in his throat and he held her tighter and some while later, when he thought she was asleep, she felt him kiss her very gently on the forehead, before sighing contentedly. They both drifted off, safe and happy in each others arms.

Chapter 4

Alex woke again some time later. It was still dark so she knew she didn't need to get up yet. She was pleasantly surprised to find herself still cuddled into Gene…For a moment she thought she was dreaming. She hardly dared move, in case she woke him and the moment would be shattered. She felt so protected at that moment, as if nothing could ever scare her again as long as this man was with her. She couldn't really remember when she'd started to see Gene in a different light….When he changed from being one of the most annoying people she'd ever met to the most special. He shifted in his sleep and his hold tightened momentarily before relaxing again. She'd never have imagined him being the cuddly type, but she was certainly being proved wrong! He looked so peaceful, his hair had fallen forward and she longed to gently push it back, but didn't dare. Even though he was here now, it was probably only because he thought it was the best guarantee that he'd get a good nights sleep without being kept awake all night by wailing women!

Gene awoke at about 8.00 to find himself tangled in Alex Drake! He slowly remembered what had gone on during the night and looked at her. She looked so beautiful in sleep. Her eyes were slightly puffy from where she'd been crying, and she was still snuggled up to his side. He lifted a hand to her cheek gently and she stirred in her sleep briefly. Whatever had upset her last night, he wanted to help her through it. To be there for her and keep her safe. He found that he couldn't take seeing her upset and wished he could wake up every morning, knowing that he'd watched over her through the night. If that was all he could ever be to her, it would be more than enough…He dared not hope for more.

When Alex woke again, she was alone. With a pang of disappointment, she prayed that she hadn't dreamt it all….Where was he?

After quickly pulling on her dressing gown, a trip downstairs calmed her fears. Gene was sat at the kitchen table with a cup of tea, looking ridiculously gorgeous for this time of day. His hair was ruffled and he had a generous amount of stubble. He looked up at her, but as soon as their eyes met, they hurriedly looked away….Neither really knowing what to say. In the end, Gene spoke first.

"Mornin Bolls.."

"Morning!" She replied, a little too brightly. She realised that sooner or later one of them would have to mention it, so decided it may as well be her.

"I'm sorry about last night Gene…And…Thank you..You know, for putting up with me.."

Gene looked at her and could tell that she was embarrassed.

"No problem Bolly..You know me, I go where ever I'm needed.."

"Yes…" She replied.

"So…Any plans for the day?" He asked.

"I hadn't really thought…..You?"

"I'm not really familiar with the area Bolly…."

"There's a donkey sanctuary that I was going to see before I left, but that's not really your scene.."

"A load of alf dead nags? I'll give it a go, I've nothing else planned!"

Alex chuckled to herself, she couldn't really see Gene enjoying a day out at a donkey sanctuary, but still, it was somewhere to go! She decided to make sandwiches for them to take, along with a flask of tea and some other bits and bobs. Gene insisted they take the Quattro, branding the Datsun 'a load of shit', so they loaded it up and set off.

The route to the sanctuary took them down some narrow twisty roads, but Alex felt completely at ease with Gene driving. She glanced over at him as he watched the road ahead through narrowed eyes, his hands on the wheel or using the gear stick with confidence. He had once stated that the Quattro was as much a part of him as his own ball sack, and this obviously remained the case!

Eventually they arrived, having consulted the map a good few times. Alex got out and stretched, walking to the boot to retrieve the sandwiches.

"Right, lets see these bloody dead donkies!" Said Gene, striding purposefully to the entrance. Alex just laughed and ran to catch up with him.

Gene ended up quite enjoying his time there, donkies were soppy looking animals and you couldn't help but like them, one in particular took a liking to him and Alex just had to take a photo of the two of them!

They found a grassy patch near some trees to have their lunch, after eating it, they just sat in companionable silence for a while, Alex loving the domesticity of the situation…What would it be like to actually BE with Gene, and for this to be the norm…not just a one off chance that she would treasure for the rest of her life….

Gene was thinking similar thoughts. He really loved her company…Yeh sure, he'd happily shag her if she'd let him, but it was more than that….He had an uneasy feeling that it was MUCH more…

After putting the picnic things back in the Quattro, they wandered over to where a talk was being given and some donkeys were being paraded about in a paddock. They came to a stop by the fence, watching and listening with interest. Gene was stood slightly behind Alex, and when some baby donkeys were brought out, he put a hand on her shoulder and pointed to them.

"Look at the littluns!"

But Alex was trying to control the fluttery feeling in her tummy at his touch, which then took over her whole body when he left his hand there. She didn't dare say a word, merely nodded and stayed stock still in case he moved away. It was only a simple gesture and quite normal amongst friends, but it was also so special….Feeling brave, she reached up her own hand to pat his, saying "We'd better make a move soon…" As she did so, he caught her fingers with his own and held her hand there.

"I know, we will soon.."

Alex was glad to be facing away from him because she had a sneaking suspicion that she'd gone rather red! His thumb began to gently caress the soft skin on the back of her hand, and she breathed out shakily. Did friends do that? Could he possibly feel something for her? He said nothing, just carried on.

Eventually the show ended and Alex wondered what he might do next. They moved away and Gene dropped his hand away, much to Alex's disappointment. She didn't know what to think, maybe she'd just been being silly….

They had to go through the gift shop to leave, where Alex spotted a dopey looking grey cuddly donkey.

"Awww look at him! Soppy looking thing!"

"I dunno Bolls, it just reminds me of Chris…" said Gene, looking doubtfully at the stuffed animal. Alex tutted and shook her head. "I'm going to use the loo a minute, won't be long.." And with that she was gone…Gene eyed the donkey for a while. 'It can't do any 'arm to get it for 'er…" He thought, and took it to the counter to pay for it.

When Alex came out of the toilets, Gene was sat in the car waiting for her.

"That's better, sure you don't want to go?"

"I'm not a kid Bolly, I know when I wanna 'ave a slash!" He said, a little abruptly. Alex looked at him questioningly.

"Sorry Bolls, bit tired, thas all." With that he reached into the back seat,

"Ere….I,uh,got you this….Thought you could give 'im a home…"

Alex peered into the bag….She couldn't believe her eyes, Gene Hunt had bought her a nancy poofy soft toy! She also realised he was trying to apologise for being snappy.

"Thank you gene, he's lovely!" And without thinking, she kissed him quickly on the cheek. Neither of them knew what to say after that, so for a while, they said nothing. A few minutes later, Alex was thinking that maybe she'd overstepped the mark, so decided to break the silence.

"I think I'll call him Chris!"

Gene smirked. "Probably got the same stuff in 'is 'ead as Chris!"

Pulling out of the car park, Gene switched on the radio. He didn't know what to do now. Over the past 24 hours, he'd seen sides of Alex that he hadn't realised existed before…a vulnerable side, but also a side that seemed to quite like him. She'd asked him to stay in her bed last night….Not in a sexual way, but all the same….And she let him hold her hand earlier….And then she kissed him, but she seemed to regret that…should he make a move and risk rejection? If it all went tits up that'd be their working relationship out of the window an all….

Chapter 5

They arrived home and Alex filled the kettle.

"W_hat do you want to do about tea?" She called through to Gene. "Pub again?"_

_"__I dunno, there's a good film on later…Take away?"_

_"__Yeh, sounds good!" She replied._

_The thought of a cosy (ish) night in was very pleasant. He didn't know how she felt about him, but she could still have him all to herself for once…She decided to have a bath while Gene drove down to get the take away, the village wasn't far, but he said he didn't want the food getting cold. As Alex ran her bath, she realised that she hadn't offered him any money for the food, and made a mental note to do so when he returned. _

_After adding bubble bath and swooshing the water around with her hand, she climbed gingerly in. It was heaven, sinking up to her neck in the fruity smelling bubbles, she wished she'd lit a candle, but it had been a spur of the moment decision to have a bath rather than a shower, the usual option. As she relaxed in the bath, she heard Gene return and put the Quattro's keys on the cupboard in the hall._

_"__Bolls? I'm back.."_

_"__I'm in the bath, won't be a minute…" She called back. Even the sound of his voice whilst she was naked was having an effect on Alex…Goosebumps appeared all over her, even though she was mostly submerged in the warm water…..What would his hands feel like on her bare skin…._

_Gene was having similar thoughts and having to rearrange his trousers, imagining Alex naked and soapy in that bath….._

_He shared the take away out equally, figuring that if Alex couldn't finish hers, he could always eat it. A few minutes later, she came down, hair towelled dry, hanging in loose curls and smelling of some gorgeous fruity concoction. Genes breath almost caught in his throat as he looked at her, how could someone look so stunning when they'd just got out of the bath?_

_"__Mmmm, smells delicious.." She said, walking over and brushing behind him as she did so. They both leapt apart as if they'd been burned._

_"__I'm sorry.." She said, misreading his reaction._

_"__No, s'ok, you just made me jump, thas all…" He carried on, picking up the plates and going into the living room with them._

_He must really hate me touching him…She thought, but then thought back to the night before….Maybe she was being paranoid…_

_They sat on the sofa, eating and watching the TV. The 'good film' that was on turned out to be some old western that sent Gene to sleep, but there was a good horror on after it, so Alex watched that. Gene was sound asleep and Alex wondered how much sleep he'd managed to get the night before, maybe she'd kept him awake? He looked so beautiful, jeans, shirt unbuttoned, head back, eyes closed and those gorgeously long eyelashes…..She longed to lay her head on his chest and have his arm come round her as it had last night…Would she ever stop loving him? Because she did, so much so that it hurt sometimes…To know that she would never be his type, he preferred the slappers of the world…No complications… No need for him to reveal anything about himself. No, if his friend was all she could be, she would be happy with that. He stretched in his sleep and turned his head to face her, eyes still closed. The temptation to reach over and touch his face, became too much for her. Slowly, she reached over and very gently stroked the back of her hand down his cheek. All of a sudden, a pair of sleepy but gorgeous blue eyes were looking at her. She pulled her hand away quickly._

_"__Uh..A-are you ok? You dropped off.." She said, sounding stupid even to her own ears._

_"__Sorry…As I said last night, it must be the air…" And with that, he yawned and stretched again. As it was now 11.20, Alex decided to use bed as an excuse to get away._

_" __I thought I might turn in now actually….After last night, I feel I could sleep forever!" She gave a nervous laugh at having to mention last night. Gene was just watching her with a slightly puzzled look on his face._

_"__Yeh ok Bolls…..Um…you gonna be ok tonight?"_

_"__Yeh…And if not, I'll be quieter this time, so I don't wake you!" She gave a small smile._

_"__If yer NOT ok, you MAKE SURE you wake me …" He said, looking directly into her eyes for what seemed like forever, before walking away._

_Even though Alex missed the feel of Gene holding her, the knowledge that if she needed him, he wanted to be there, left her with a warm glow that kept her snug all night._

_The next day, they went for a trip on a canal boat after seeing it advertised on a board in a pub they went in for lunch. Alex was really enjoying her time here with Gene, and was sure it would have been a truly miserable experience without him, she could almost forget he was her superior officer at work and he was really easy to be with, she'd discovered a sense of humour that she didn't know he had and more often than not she was in stitches over something he'd said. At those times, he would have to look at her, her face alight with laughter and relaxation, he loved to see her looking so happy, instead of sad._

_He didn't really like boats a great deal, but as long as he was with her, it didn't matter where they were. He wondered if he'd ever have the courage to tell her how he really felt, to risk being hurt by the almost certain rejection…_

_They climbed down into the canal boat, it was laid out with rows of seats and they made their way to a bench near the front. Alex had brought a jumper with her, but had left it in the car and was now getting quite chilly on the water, Gene had a navy blue V neck jumper on over a white shirt, and didn't seem to be feeling the cold. The tour was due to take an hour._

_"__Bloody 'ell, this'd better be good for what it cost….Although,'ow they're gonna make a river interesting for that long I dunno!"_

_Alex smiled at him. She had to admit, after standing on the river bank getting colder by the minute for half an hour, waiting for the previous tour to end, she was quickly losing interest….It was one of those things that had seemed like a good idea at the time!_

_Eventually, the boat moved off very slowly, the man driving the boat commentated as they went, it actually turned out to be very interesting and Alex would have really enjoyed it, but she was really quite cold now and it was giving her a headache. They entered some tunnels then, they were incredibly dark and only just big enough for the boat to pass through. Alex expected to come out at the other end, but they didn't just kept going through ever more tunnels and caves, some of which were lit up beautifully and used for children's parties at Christmas. Alex wrapped her arms around herself as it was even colder in here, and shivered. This didn't go unnoticed by Gene as he felt, rather than saw it._

_"__Cold Bolls?"_

_"__A bit yes, I left my jumper in the car." _

_This was a slight understatement…She was shrammed by this time!_

_"__C'mere yer daft bint…Yer freezing!"_

_Gene straddled the bench behind her and wrapped both arms around her, pulling her back against him._

_"__Better?" He asked._

_"__Um, yes…Thanks." She replied, her tummy doing flips. He was certainly keen on cuddling her if nothing else….Something that surprised her, she'd have had him down as a shag 'em and dump 'em kind of person, but he seemed to have a very gentle side to him. After vigourously rubbing her arms for a while, he settled into position. The commentary went completely over her head as Alex felt his soft jumper against her back, warming her through, 'I'm here again…' she thought to herself, 'the place I long to be.'_

_She wished the tour would never end, now she was warm and cuddled up with the man she loved, the caves took on a magical feel. In one of the bigger caves, a small film was played on one of the walls, about fossils. This was incredibly boring, but a memorable moment as Gene clasped one of her hands again and seemed in no hurry to let go. She dared to squeeze his hand and glowed when he squeezed back. She really didn't know what to make of it all. He could be so caring one minute, letting her dare to hope that he might feel something for her, but the next, there would be no mention of the moment and he would be back to his usual self._

_Gene himself was a mass of confusion. Any excuse he got to hold or touch Alex, he did, he couldn't help himself. Being in close proximity to her 24 hours a day was proving difficult, if there was anything at all making her uncomfortable, he wanted to be there. When he noticed other men looking at her, a strong pang of jealousy reared it's ugly head and he found himself becoming very possessive, even though he had no reason to. Now, as he kept her warm, she had squeezed his hand and his heart had lifted. He had been brave enough to snuggle a bit closer to her than was strictly necessary, and stayed there._

_As usual, on leaving the boat, Gene had helped Alex out, but then dropped her hand and pushed his own into his pockets. Alex frowned as she hurried to keep up with him. What was wrong, was he embarrassed to touch her and be close to her in daylight? She decided not to push it as he seemed to be deep in thought with his familiar scowl and pout firmly in place._

_Chapter 6_

_They drove back to the cottage, arriving about 45 minutes later. Alex's headache had got progressively worse, but at least she was warm, having put her jumper on. On getting out of the car, she detected that Gene was still in a strange mood._

_"__I'm going to take a wander along the beach, I've got a bit of a headache and I'm hoping that might shift it. You don't mind do you?" She asked._

_Gene was definitely dealing with inner turmoil and looked a bit put out._

_"__No,no….I don't mind.." He said, giving her one of his usual glares before going into the cottage._

_She couldn't have known that he'd been building up to having an important chat to her, but his courage would be gone by the time she returned and he was cross with himself for this._

_As Alex stepped onto the deep sand of the beach, the familiar wind whipped around her face, it was lovely on her hot head. Wrapping her arms around herself once more, she began her trek, the deafening sound of the sea pounding in her ears._

_Back at the cottage, Gene broodingly watching the solitary figure make it's way along the beach. If he didn't tell her how he felt soon, some other bastard would snap her up, and then he'd never know if she'd felt the same or not. He HAD to say something. And soon._

_Alex had reached the other end of the beach by this time and was sitting on her favourite rock. She had been sat in deep thought for some time and noticed that her bum was getting quite numb, so she made to stand up and make her way back. As she stood, her foot slipped on the wet rock in front of the one she'd been sitting on. She crashed backwards and cracked her head on another one, everything went black._

_Some time later, she came round. It was dusk now and she was trying to work out if she was still in 1982 or 2006. She became aware of the fact that if she'd had a headache before, that was nothing up to the one she now had! On flexing her foot, she found her ankle very stiff, but staggered to her feet anyway. Trying to walk on it was far too painful, so she decided to crawl along the beach. She could see the funny side of this initially, thinking how stupid she must look, but this soon faded as the pain got worse. After a while, she sat for a rest, carefully stretching her injured foot out in front of her._

_Gene had been getting fed up of waiting for Alex and had decided to go onto the beach himself, to see if there was another way off of it, as she'd obviously buggered off somewhere else, she'd been gone long enough. Pulling a thick corduroy jacket on, he set off. As he got onto the sand, he saw the bizarre sight of Alex crawling along!_

_"__What the helluv you done now woman!" He shouted._

_Alex didn't feel at all well, with her head pounding and her foot aching, she just looked in the direction of the shouting. She became very hot and dizzy and led down on the sand. Gene picked up his pace and ran over to her._

_"__BOLLY" He shouted, reaching her._

_"__I'm ok Gene,honestly…Just..Don't…Feel very well.." At which point she promptly threw up violently just to the right of him._

_"__C'mon, lets get you inside…" He said, putting am arm round her shoulders and one under her knees and scooping her up._

_"__I'm sorry Gene…I stink…"_

_He had to admit, she did…Of sick._

_"__Well you can get in the bath when we get back.." He said trying not to breathe in._

_It was dark in the cottage when they returned. Gene set Alex down but still held onto her as he flicked the lights on._

_"__I really am sorry Gene, some holiday this is for you.." She said, as he helped her out of her boots._

_"__Don't worry about it Bolls…It's still preferable to any amount of time spent with ray and Chris..How's yer foot? D'you think we need the hospital?"_

_"__I don't know, I'll see how it feels after my bath." _

_He helped her up the stairs and sat her on her bed while he ran the bath. Alex really needed to tell him how she felt, but was scared he'd laugh at her as he usually did…She'd just have to make the most of the attention she was getting now…_

_Bath run, he came back in._

_"__D'you need 'elp getting' in?" He asked, hesitantly. Alex was in pain but was too shy to consider being naked anywhere near Gene._

_"__I think I'll be ok, thanks."_

_He nodded and went out. "I'll leave the door open a bit, just in case…"_

_"__Ok" She replied._

_Cautiously lowering her towel, Alex awkwardly heaved herself into the bath with difficulty. Once in, the warm water eased her aching ankle and foot and she relaxed back. _

_After about twenty minutes, the water was cooling and she wanted to get out. This was going to be more difficult than getting in…_

_She tried pushing up on the sides of the bath, but couldn't put her foot down to get out. It was no use, she'd have to call Gene._

_"__GENE!"_

_He came running up the stairs, two at a time, to find her shivering in an empty bath with the bath mat wrapped round her._

_"__What the..?"_

_"__I can't get out." She said, going slightly red. Gene could see her embarrassment and decided not to make a big deal of it. He grabbed the huge towel from the radiator and held it out for her._

_"__Can you stand?" He asked._

_"__Yes, I just can't put weight on that foot alone.."_

_"__I'm not looking, stand up, I'll wrap this around you and lift you out, ok?"_

_"__Yeh.."_

_Nervously, she dropped the bath mat over the side and turned into the towel. True to his word, Gene wrapped her in it and picked her up, carrying her through to her bedroom again. As she sat on her bed, he looked around the room for her pyjamas. Spotting them folded on the window seat, he got them for her._

_"__Thankyou." She said, quietly._

_"__I'll wait outside and then help you downstairs?"_

_"__Ok"_

_She managed to dry herself and get into the PJs and then he came in and let her lean on him as she hobbled downstairs. Once there, she slumped down onto the sofa. Gene sat down next to her._

_"__Hows the foot?"_

_"__Much better, I don't think we need to bother the hospital."_

_Gently, Gene lifted her injured foot onto his lap and felt round it._

_"__Doesn't feel too bad…" He said, looking at it and then at her. Alex swallowed nervously._

_"__What's wrong Alex,you look scared to death!" He said with a soft chuckle._

_"__Don't be ridiculous!" She laughed. But she actually was. Scared that he'd see in her eyes how much he meant to her…._

_He was massaging her foot now. His hands strong and sure as they worked over it. Every now and then, he'd look up and catch her staring, still looking terrified…._

_"__Bolls don't look at me like that…What d'you think I'm gonna do to you?" She's probably repulsed by the fact that I'm touching her, he thought, so stopped._

_"__Look Bolls, d'you want me to go? I'll leave in the morning if thas what you want…"_

_Alex looked at him, he looked…..Hurt. She couldn't bear it. So what if he laughed at her, she had to tell him…Somehow._

_"__No! I don't want you to go Gene…..I was so happy when you came…I'd been missing you, you see…"_

_He gave a sarcastic snort and leant forward, staring at the floor._

_"__What, missed yer sparring partner…" He almost spat._

_"__No…I missed the person I look forward to seeing every day…The person who makes me feel safe, makes me laugh…..The person I know will never feel about me, as I do about him, but I'm prepared to put up with that….Because at some point during all the arguments….." And she looked at the floor sadly."I fell in love with him…"_

_Gene couldn't believe what he was hearing. He turned to face her._

_"__I'm sorry if I'm embarrassing you, I know I'm a pain in your arse, I won't ever say it again…But I need you to know that I definitely don't want you to leave."_

_She lifted sad eyes to look at him for the first time since she'd spoken. Where was the immediate put down? He was taking a while….._

_Then she noticed that his hands had begun to tremble slightly as he continued to stare at her._

_"__Of course if YOU want to leave, I won't beg you to stay…" She said, beginning to regret telling him. She'd obviously majorly pissed him off._

_"__No…Alex, I don't want to leave….I'd NEVER…Want to leave you…Alex…Sweetheart….I love you an all.."_

_As he continued to stare at her, she was sure she saw tears glistening in his eyes. Moving carefully, so as not to hurt her foot, he edged slowly closer…He almost seemed….Nervous…She wasn't expecting this! He pulled her to him, burying his face in her hair._

_"__God Alex…If you knew how long…..It's always been you, from the moment I saw you…"_

_Alex hugged him tightly, he seemed to need reassurance more than her for once!_

_"__Why didn't you let me know Gene? Why?"_

_He pulled back slightly, pulling himself together slightly._

_"__Because I thought you hated me Bolls….Didn't think I was yer type…"_

_"__Gene…You are everything I could ever want and more…I could never hate you…"_

_Chapter 7_

_He pulled back slightly to look at her. She cupped his face with her hands, gently. Suddenly he pulled away and sat on the edge of his seat looking anxious._

_"__I promised myself that we would never be together…."_

_"__Gene…"_

_"__Because everyone I get close to gets hurt….Ends up leaving me some 'ow….i'm no good for you Alex. I'll never be like your other nancy boyfriends…"_

_Shuffling forward along the sofa, Alex made him look at her. Gently stroking back some hair that had fallen forward, she slowly lent forward to just touch his lips with hers. Pulling back, she noticed Gene still looking nervous, this really wasn't how she thought it would be…._

_"__You are the most special, caring, brave, kind and decent man I've ever met and I love you very,very much…" She said quietly. Looking at her lips and then deeply into her eyes, Gene seemed to gain some confidence from this. Leaning back towards her, he kissed her,properly.,Gently.,Slowly at first but deepening it as he felt her respond. Alex was in heaven. She'd imagined this moment so many times and couldn't believe it was happening…Instead of just imagining it, she was allowed to actually do it! Her fingers worked their way into his soft blonde hair, hair that she'd been longing to touch for so long…_

_Gene clutched her to him tightly, never wanting to let her go. She was his…..Alex Drake was his, he felt a rush of happiness that he couldn't really describe…She loved him!_

_They pulled apart and Gene rested his forehead against hers, breathing heavily._

_"__We're a stubborn pair of buggers aren't we!" He laughed, leaning back against the cushions after shuffling them both back along the sofa. Alex snuggled into him as much as her position would allow, now that she was free to touch him, she didn't want to let go, and he clearly felt the same._

_"__I wish you'd told me how you felt Gene ,there've been so many times I've wanted to tell you…"_

_"__I know, I know…Shhhh" He said, stroking her hair "Like I said…I was worried…I didn't think you'd feel anything for me for a second…I was…Scared. If I let you in, that'd be it. I'd lose you…"_

_"__You will NEVER lose me. Gene you believe me don't you?" She sat up, looking at him. The expression on his face made her want to cry, he looked hopeful, but…Scared still._

_Gently, she pulled on him so that he had his head on her chest, led on her. She had a feeling that Gene Hunt hadn't been held by someone like this in a long time, if ever…_

_Kissing the top of his head, she smoothed his hair softly._

_"__I mean it Gene, you're stuck with me now.."_

_He didn't reply, but his hold on her tightened. She continued to hold him and noticed some time later that he had dozed off. He was always looking out for others, fighting everyones battles for them, protecting them…..How long had it been since anyone cared about him? Looked after him? She looked down at him as he slept, his beautiful lashes brushing his cheek. She loved him so much._

_They stayed like that for the next hour, Alex half watching the tv, but not really able to concentrate because there was too much going through her head and her foot was beginning to ache. It was no use, she'd have to wake him._

_"__Gene…" She said, softly kissing the top of his head. His hair was gorgeous, soft and with a smell that was uniquely him. She very gently shook him and he slowly came round._

_" __can we go up? My foot's aching and there's nothing on tv…"_

_"__Yeh…Sorry.." He said, sitting up and getting his bearings._

_"__Don't be…It was lovely…" She smiled at him and he gave her a rare smile back._

_"__C'mon, I'll carry you up.." He said turning to lift her. As he carried her, she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder._

_On reaching her room, he put her on the bed and then looked unsure of what to do next._

_"__You're staying aren't you?" She asked hopefully. "I won't be much use to you but still…."_

_"__Bolly, you're worth waiting for, I've waited a long time already. Besides, first date…Upstairs outside only!" Alex laughed._

_"__Ok!"_

_She eased herself into the bed while he popped back to his room to get some things. He came back in his PJ bottoms and Alex smiled at the thought of him being too shy to undress in the same room! He climbed into the bed and turned to face her._

_"__C'mere you!"_

_And with that, pulled her into his arms as she snuggled into him and they both fell into a contented sleep._

_Alex awoke the next day to the heaviness of Genes arm still around her. Smiling to herself, she turned round to face him, and found that he was already awake._

_"__Mornin' gorgeous." He said, sleepily._

_"__Morning." She whispered, reaching over to touch his lips with her own. Gene responded and deepened the kiss almost immediately, rolling over so that he was half on top of her. Pulling away slightly, he slowly began to unbutton her pyjama top, his eyes gazing questioningly at her…._

_Alex flushed, partly because she felt vulnerable to be before him in any state of nakedness and partly with desire. When she didn't stop him, Gene gently slipped a hand to cover her breast and begin tenderly kneading it. He then dipped his head to pay her left nipple some attention with his tongue. Alex gasped. She hadn't really thought about what the first time with him would be like, and hadn't planned on finding out quite this quickly, but in a way, it had been three years! Three years that they had circled each other, seemingly oblivious to something that was glaringly obvious to everyone else…._

_Lifting his head, Gene stared directly into her eyes, his own had almost gone a Smokey grey with desire._

_"__Bolls….Alex..D'you want this? D'you want me to stop?"_

_Alex merely shook her head before gently threading her fingers into his hair and pulling him close for a long passionate kiss. They had both wanted this for so long, there was no stopping them now. Finally, they became one in an earth shattering explosion and afterwards, stayed in each others arms for a long while. Gene leant up on an elbow and gazed down at her…His Alex…_

_A solitary tear rolled down her cheek, Gene gently kissed it away and smiled at her._

_"__Dozy mare!"_

_"__I know….It's just…I've loved you for so long…I can't believe all of this.."_

_"__Well, you'd better Bollykecks, cos I'm not goin' anywhere…."_

_Chapter 8_

_Later on that day, they ventured out for some air, taking a stroll along the beach. It was overcast still, the perfect weather as far as Alex was concerned. Only last week, she had walked along this same beach, longing for Gene Hunt….Now he was here with her and he was hers. She snuggled further under his arm as the wind blew, he smiled down at her and pulled her close._

_"__Love you Gene." She said, looking up at him._

_"__Love you too Bolls." He replied, before turning to look out at the sea._

_"__What will it be like when we go back to London? I mean, will it be ok for the team to know?" She asked._

_"__Can't see why not, they'll have to find out sooner or later…"_

_"__Well…Chris and Shaz seem to manage quite well, working together and being a couple." She said, matter of factly._

_"__That's a matter of opinion! Skelton barely functions weather he's with 'er or on 'is own!"_

_Alex laughed. "Gene! Don't be nasty!"_

_"__Well…It's true!"_

_After walking the length of the beach, they decided to make their way to Croyde village to have a look around the few small shops that were there. As they passed the post office, they stopped to read a flyer that was stuck in the window. _

_'__Autumn dance and buffet at 'The Thatch'….All welcome!_

_7.30 till late._

_"__That sounds like fun!" Alex said, her eyes lighting up at the thought of dancing and losing herself in the evening._

_"__If you say so…" Mumbled Gene "I've told you Bolls, Gene Hunt does not dance!"_

_"__Oh come on, don't be a misery!" She trilled, laughing up at his stern face._

_"__As long as the beer's ok, I s'pose it'll be alright…"_

_Alex linked her arm through his._

_"__Good, that gives me two and a half hours to think of something to wear then!"_

_"__Hope you brought something slutty with you…" Said Gene, waggling his eye brows!_

_At 7.00 that evening, Alex was trying to convince herself that she looked ok in what she was wearing. As she'd planned to be on this holiday alone, she hadn't thought she'd be going to any parties that she'd need to dress up for…Out of habit she'd packed one dress, but it wasn't a favourite….It would have to do though. It was black, mid thigh and a combination of black lace and velvet. Pinning her hair up at the sides, she finished off her make up and decided that would have to do. She left the room and made her way downstairs. The sight that greeted her made her heart almost stop…Gene was stood by the fire place, hands in pockets, scowl in place, wearing a casual suit, withg a pale shirt open at the neck and no tie. He looked gorgeous and made Alex feel very shy all of a sudden. She had an equal effect on him…He thought she had never looked so beautiful and it was all for him. Clearing his throat, he spoke._

_"__Yeh well…..you look gorgeous Bolly, shall we go?"_

_"__And you look very handsome Gene." She said, looking at him. Gene looked embarrassed, before giving her a brief nod and holding his elbow out for her to loop an arm through._

_They took a taxi to the pub as, even though it wasn't too far, it was not a walk you'd want to do in high heels and pissed!_

_Arriving in the pub, Alex breathed in the warm sociable smell of smoke and alcohol…It was quite busy already with smiling people scattered around the rooms, deep in conversation with friends._

_"__I'll get the drinks.." Said Gene, after depositing her and their coats at a table in the corner by the fire._

_As Alex waited, she watched Gene as he stood, leaning, on the bar. He stood head and shoulders above most of the men there, and for her, he stood out for so many reasons. He looked strong and handsome, but Alex now knew of his caring side, which surfaced more and more lately. Whenever she could see him, she felt safe, contented and loved, she also felt happier than she could remember…Perhaps as happy as when she'd been with Molly…_

_She still couldn't believe that he was hers….She'd hoped and prayed for so long that they might one day be more than friends, but had given up really….She'd convinced herself that she wasn't his type and never would be, but here they were…She didn't dare to look too far into the future, but would cling on to every moment that she could._

_"__There you go." Said Gene, returning to the table and sitting down._

_"__Thanks." Said Alex, taking a sip of the wine that he'd placed in front of her._

_Gene looked slightly uncomfortable with the music as it began to get louder as the evening wore on, Alex put a hand on his thigh and smoothed it up and down._

_"__D'you want to go? I don't mind?"_

_They'd been sat there for about two hours, chatting companiably until the music had put a stop to that._

_"__I don' mind, s'up to you.." He said, putting an arm round her and pulling her snug against him. Alex glowed at this and lent her head against his shoulder. She was about to say ok, when some slower music came on._

_"__Can we just have a dance before we go?" She said, looking up at him._

_"__Bolls, I…"_

_"__Just one, please…"_

_Looking incredibly out of his depth, Gene followed her to a clearing in what was being used as the dance floor. She turned to face him and placed one hand on his shoulder, taking his hand in her other one. Gene had one hand at her waist, the other holding hers. They just gazed at each other for a while, looking lovingly into one anothers eyes, before Alex snuggled her head down onto his shoulder, closing her eyes in happiness. Gene kissed the top of her head before resting his own on it and closing his eyes. This dancing lark wasn't so bad, he thought, as he gently pulled her closer and sighed. Alex wound her arms round his neck, nuzzling into it with her face as well, feeling Gene's hold on her tighten. She felt so much love for him at that moment, she clung to him and began to gently kiss his neck, feeling his body respond. Gene gently kissed his way down her cheek until he reached her mouth and brought his lips to hers in a soft, tender kiss with no urgency. They drew apart and looked at each other._

_"__I'll give the taxi a bell, see what time they can get'ere." He said, walking backwards and pulling her with him to the table, so they could collect their coats. Alex climbed into the back of the taxi and Gene slid in beside her. Immediately he pulled her close as he noticed the taxi driver taking more than a passing interest in her, glaring at him as he did so. Alex was oblivious to this as she lent against Gene contentedly. She knew what would happen when they got back to the cottage and was looking forward to it. Her ankle was gently throbbing after all the walking she'd done that day, but that didn't put her off, all she wanted was to be as close as possible to Gene again…._

_Chapter 9_

_There wasn't much left of the holiday, soon they would have to return to normality, away from their little corner of heaven, in a way, Alex was dreading it. Gene was feeling much the same…He didn't know how he'd cope with Alex doing all the usual aspects of her job, particularly the dangerous ones, now that their relationship had changed. He had to remember that she was a DI and had got to that rank under her own steam, making her perfectly capable of handling most situations, it was just, after seeing her softer side, it made him very aware that, yes she was a DI, but she was also a woman._

_Alex meanwhile was determined that she would not lean on him emotionally at work or expect preferential treatment, she would carry on as before there, it would just be lovely to know that even though she could only look at him across the office, when they got home, it would be a different story…._

_Two days later, it was drizzling as they packed the cars up. Alex would have loved to journey back up to London with Gene, but she had to drive the pool car that she'd borrowed back, also Gene thought it would be better if no one saw them come back together, they didn't feel able to go public just yet…_

_Two hours later, she pulled up at a service station. She needed the loo and a cup of tea, in that order. After visiting the loo, she sat down near a window clutching the steaming hot polystyrene cup between both hands, trying to warm herself. She would be glad to get home now, have a shower, maybe pop down to Luigies and then have an early night. She didn't know if Gene would spend the night with her or not, he hadn't said, just placed a soft kiss on her lips, got in the Quattro and roared off._

_It was about another two hours on again before Alex pulled up wearily outside the station. After dropping the keys back to Viv on the front desk, she carried her cases up the stairs to her flat. Opening the door, she walked in, dropped the cases and sank onto the stripy settee. _

_Gene had left his cases in the boot of the Quattro and gone straight to his office, it was, after all, basically his home! The team had welcomed him back absent mindedly with murmurs of 'Good time?' and 'Glad you're back' (said sarcastically), and he had given the contents of his desk a cursory glance before pouring himself a scotch. He sat and contemplated his life at the moment….getting together with Alex had made him happier than he could remember in a long time, he just hoped that things would still be ok, now they were back at work…_

_In her flat, Alex had showered and put on a baggy jumper and old leggings, with her thick woolly grey socks. It was good to be home, but she wondered what being home would mean for her and Gene's new relationship. She didn't know whether she should be expecting the man himself tonight or not, or if she should pop down to Luigis later on…_

_Chapter 10_

_The weeks passed slowly by, Gene and Alex were still a couple, but Alex couldn't help but feel that Gene wasn't coping with their relationship. He'd seemed fine at first, they told the team, but it was nothing they hadn't already guessed long ago, so that wasn't a problem. They spent most evenings together anyway, the only difference being that now, at the end of the evening, they would usually leave together to make their way up to Alex's flat. It was at work that the problems were seeping in. Gene was becoming way too protective and often objected to her accompanying them anywhere dangerous, which was interfering with the whole set up of things. This all came to a head one day in late October. There was a serial rapist on the loose called The Night Stalker, Alex vaguely remembered him from the news many years back, and was familiar with the case. It had been decided to put an officer in as bait to catch him, and she had readily volunteered, something that Gene was having none of._

_"__Absolutely no fucking way!" He spat at her as they discussed the matter in his office._

_"__Gene, it has to be me, Shaz is off with appendicitis, what do you suggest we do? Dress Ray up?"_

_"__Well, it'd give the bastard the shock of 'is life…..'E wouldn't do it again!"_

_Alex shook her head despairingly, anger getting the better of her now._

_"__We. Don't. Have. A. Choice." She spelt out, looking him directly in the eyes._

_Gene met her gaze steadily, before taking a mouthful of whiskey and turning abruptly to sit at his desk._

_"__I can't do this Alex, I knew this wouldn't work. You're too precious to me….." He seemed to be struggling with his feelings again._

_"__So. What you're saying is, if I do this, we're over?" She looked at him in disbelief._

_"__I….I don't know what I'm saying Bolly." He replied, sighing in exasperation. He ran his hands through his already ruffled hair._

_"__I have a job to do." She stated, and turned and slammed out of his office. No sooner had she reached her desk to pick her coat up, the office door had been wrenched open again._

_"__Drake! Get back 'ere now!"_

_But she didn't. She did something she never thought she'd do. She turned her back on Gene Hunt and left the building._

_Gene stood in the door way of his office, virtually shaking with anger, suddenly aware that everyone was looking at him._

_"__What?" He snapped, before slamming the door again._

_Alex couldn't believe what she'd done, and felt slightly sick. She betrayed Gene, she'd walked out on him. He'd never forgive her for that, the barriers would be back up, she'd blown her chance there. She sat in the flat clutching a glass of wine and wishing she could press rewind on the last few hours._

_The silence was shattered about an hour later by the shrill ringing of the phone. It was Ray._

_"__Alex, the Guv's put me in charge of this case, so you'll need to report t'me in the morning, ok?"_

_Alex started into space, stunned. So that was that then was it? He was having nothing to do with her at all?_

_"__Drake? You there?"_

_"__Yes Ray, sorry, yes I'll see you in the morning ok…Bye.."_

_She'd been hoping and praying that Gene would come round and they could get over this, but she should've known better. He was a proud man and stubborn with it, once again, she was on her own in this world._

_Alex couldn't sleep that night. She tossed and turned, not used to being on her own again, without Gene's solid warmth surrounding her. No matter what shit happened to her during the day, she knew he was always there, watching, protecting, making her feel secure. Now it was as if someone had taken the safety net away…..She was beginning to doubt her ability to go ahead with the undercover job as she felt all over the place again._

_The next morning, after finally giving up on sleep, Alex stretched and got out of bed, heading into the bathroom to switch on the shower. She clicked the kettle on in passing and went to choose her outfit for the day, plus some clothes for her role as bait. After showering dressing and putting her other outfit in a bag, she made her way across the street to Fenchurch East CID._

_On entering the room, she cast a cursory glance towards Gene's office, it was empty, she then walked over to where Ray and Chris were mulling over some paperwork._

_"__Morning Ray, what happening then?" She asked brightly._

_"__Nothing as yet, it'll all kick off after dark. There's a patch of ground here that he seems to hang around, that's where most of the reported sightings have been and also where the last but one girl was attacked." He pointed to a secluded clearing amongst some woodland. Alex shivered as she looked at it, but there was no backing out now, if she did, the whole operation would be up the creek. _

_"__How's Shaz Chris?" She asked, changing the subject temporarily._

_"__Much better thanks Ma'am, she's home now."_

_"__Ah, I might pop round and see her later." She said._

_"__Aw! She'd love that! " Said Chris, soppily. Alex was touched by the intensity of the young couples love, they seemed to have weathered a few storms, not like her and Gene, who had given up at the first hurdle. At the thought of Gene, a lump formed in Alex's throat, but she ignored it and busied herself at her desk. As she was doing this, Gene entered the room, but ignored her and went straight into his office, shutting the door and closing the blinds._

_"__You two had a barney?" Asked Ray in a bored tone."Could've told ya it'd never work."_

_"__Alex looked at him. "Well Ray, it's a good job nobody asked you then isn't it! And for your information, whether myself and DCI Hunt have had a 'barney' or not, is absolutely none of your business!"_

_"__It is when it affects the rest of the team!" He snapped back. Alex looked away, knowing that what Ray was saying was true, the exact thing that they'd promised wouldn't happen, had._

_Dinner time came and went and the team gathered for a briefing on the nights planned events. Gene purposely sat well away from Alex with his arms folded and feet resting on a desk, trade mark pout fixed firmly in place._

_"__Right.." Announced Ray, clearing his throat and waiting for every one to listen._

_"__This is the plan…..Poirot, Terry and Bammo, you'll be positioned here…" He pointed to three separate places along the path that Alex would walk._

_"__Me, Chris and the Guv will cover this part, and uniform will be scattered around the whole area. You happy with this set up Ma'am?"_

_"__Yes, absolutely, I'm sure you've thought it through Ray…"_

_There was a grunt from where Gene sat, everyone turned to look at him, but he just shrugged and said nothing._

_Alex went back to her desk, sifting through some paperwork that needed finishing. She became aware that a shadow had fallen over her desk and looked up to see Gene. He just stood, looking at her with the strangest expression, almost pleading fleetingly, but soon replaced with one of undisguised fury as he moved off again._

_The afternoon changed into the dull blackness of an October evening. Alex could just see the fading light through the windows of the office, she would soon have to change into her outfit. She looked round and caught Gene staring at her through the glass of his office, but as soon as he saw her looking, he averted his eyes._

_She finished her work before gathering the clothes she was going to wear and slipping into the ladies toilets. With shaking hands, she fastened zips and buttons, before applying much more make up than she was used to. When she was as happy with her appearance as she could be, she ventured back out into CID. She was met with a chorus of wolf whistles, but also the most heart breaking look from Gene, before he shrugged into his big black coat and left._

_Chapter 11_

_"__You ready Ma'am?" She nodded. "Right, off we go then, Chris?" Ray called, the rest of the team were already in the van waiting outside, Gene had sat in the front so there was no chance of them being next to each other, and Ray jumped into the driving seat. Once Alex and Chris had squeezed into the back, they set off. It was a chilly evening, with threat of rain, making the sky look darker than usual, and as they made their way to the spot they were staking out, there were no street lights so the whole area took on an eerie feel. Ray parked the van and turned to talk to them._

_"__Everyone know what they're doing?"_

_"__Yes Ray." Came they muttered reply._

_"__Let's go then!"_

_They all climbed out, Alex stumbling slightly in her heels. She regained her balance and followed Ray._

_"__Right, you go down through there, there'll always be someone near you, so don't worry, you'll be fine." He whispered giving her a gentle shove._

_"__Yeh thanks Ray!" She snapped at him, before picking her way down a rocky secluded path._

_As she made her way further into the darkness, she began to really regret doing this. Gene had been right all along! She could still hear the rest of the team in her ear piece, which was slightly reassuring, but she was still very much on her own._

_Scenes from the last few weeks flooded her mind. Her and Gene had been so happy…REALLY happy…And she'd gone and blown it just because she wanted to prove a point…But had she? If Gene could no longer accept the job she did, how could they ever move forward? Neither of them would leave the force, they loved it too much. But then, if she had to stay here without Gene, even as a friend, what was the point? For a moment, she hoped the Stalker would get her and end the misery she was suffering…._

_The path stretched on, Alex's eyes were adjusting to the darkness and she could make out shapes now, a branch creaked to the right of her. Alex froze and involuntarily let out a small whimper._

_"__Ok Alex?" Rays voice came floating into her ear._

_"__Yes, yes….Just thought I heard something, that's all…" She whispered back. She carried on, looking for all the world like a carefree woman on her way out….Inside she was a quivering mess, but wouldn't give any of the team the satisfaction of knowing that, least of all Gene._

_To Alex's intense relief, she could see the lights of the main road looming closer, she thought she could hear someone moving in the bushes, but steadfastly ignored that, and quickened her pace slightly. At last she reached the lit safety of the street and began making her way back along the road towards where the van was parked. Quickly knocking on the back door, she stood shivering, waiting for it to open. Chris reached out a hand to pull her up into the back and as soon as she was seated, thrust a Thermos mug of tea into her hand._

_"__Ah thanks Chris….I'm sorry boys, he must be having a night off!" Said Alex, brighter than she felt. "Maybe we can try again tomorrow night?"_

_"__No."_

_Just that single word, uttered defiantly from the front of the van was enough._

_"__DI Drake will NOT be repeating tonights performance and that is final." He turned to glare at the lot of them, saving the longest glare for Alex. She felt she'd had enough for one night and just wanted to go home, so said nothing._

_After being dropped off at her flat, Alex was glad to take off the hideous combination of clothes she'd been wearing, that done she slipped into the shower before putting on her pyjamas and collapsing onto the settee. For the first time, she sat and took stock of the days events. Gene clearly still cared about her, why was he being like this? She knew though, it was because she'd let him down, gone against him…And now, when she really needed him, to be held and know everything was alright after tonight's experience…he wasn't here and wouldn't be for the foreseeable future._

_After sitting up for another two hours, staring pointlessly at the TV, she decided to go to bed. She knew she wouldn't sleep, but it was warmer in bed._

_Alex was woken suddenly by the phone. Glancing at the clock, she saw that it was a little after three in the morning._

_"__Hello?"_

_"__Ma'am, you'd better get over here, he's attacked again…." Came Chris's voice over the slightly crackling line._

_"__O…Ok, of course Chris, give me ten minutes…"_

_She got out of bed and dressed as quickly as she could. As she closed her front door and pushed it to check it was locked, she felt a shiver run down her spine…That could have been her earlier….._

_On reaching CID, she saw everyone in a bit of a state._

_"__Ma'am…Alex…They nearly caught 'im, the bastard! They're bringing the body to pathology now…" Said Ray, looking grim._

_"__T…The body? The victim didn't survive then?" She asked, face dropping._

_"__No. No she didn't"_

_Chapter 12_

_Alex went cold all over. So far, none of the victims had actually died, just been smacked about a bit. This put a whole new perspective on the case…_

_Turning away from Ray, she marched out of CID and headed towards the path lab. She had to see this poor woman for herself. _

_Finally she reached the lab._

_"__Hi, have you got the….."_

_She was about to ask where the body was, when she noticed Gene, shirt sleeves rolled up, tie loosened, hands in pockets, stood by a mortuary trolley. He was looking at the occupant as if in a trance._

_Alex slowly walked over and stared in horror at the dead girl. Her face was barely recognisable as a face, hair torn off to the point where it had removed some of the skin from the scalp. Her entire body was a mass of bruises and cuts, standing out starkly against the porcelain white skin._

_Slowly, she looked up, feeling a pair of eyes on her. Gene was staring at her._

_"__That could've been you….." He muttered. "You expect me to give my blessing to something that could've ended for you like this? IT COULD'VE BEEN YOU!"_

_"__I KNOW!...DON'T YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT!" She shrieked at him, before turning and running from the lab._

_She reached the outside of CID and fresh air, tears stinging her eyes, panting. She heard the door open and knew it was Gene._

_"__Just piss off Gene! I know what you think of me, and I don't bloody care anymore! Just LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

_She started to jog across the road to Luigies and her flat. Suddenly she felt a firm grip on her upper arm_

_"__Get OFF of me you BASTARD!" She screamed, thumping him for all she was worth with her free hand. Gene grabbed her other hand and held it firmly, frustrating her._

_"__Gene, please! Just go away and leave me alone! I can't take it anymore! I just can't…." She got no further, everything was, once again, piling up, because HE was no longer around, and now here he was again, about to rip her to shreds verbally for the umpteenth time….._

_But he didn't. He let go of her clenched hands and wrapped his arms tightly around her, so that she could barely breathe…_

_"__I could've lost you, you dozey mare….So easily….." He said, into her hair, his voice raw with emotion. "When I saw that dead body in there and thought of you hours earlier…..I…" His voice cracked then. Alex now put her arms around him too, one round his neck, tenderly stroking the soft hair there, sobbing into his shirt._

_"__Gene…Please can we….I can't stand not being with you…Please…"_

_"__I know…..I know…" He said, burying his face in her neck. They stood on the pavement outside the Trattoria for a while. Neither spoke, just held one another, finding comfort in the safeness and familiarity of each others arms…_

_When the chill night air brought them to their senses again, they both made their way up to Alex's flat. Once they were inside, Gene pushed the front door gently closed and walked over to where she stood in the middle of the living room. Very gently, he took her face in his hands and kissed her softly, before once again, pulling her into the safety of his arms._

_"__Walking along that path tonight…I was so scared…"She said, voice muffled against his neck._

_"__You're safe now Bolly….And you were safe then, I was following you…"_

_"__I didn't know, I thought…"_

_"__Shhhh…" He said, rubbing soothing circles over her back. They moved to the settee and sat down._

_It felt so good to be back here. She thought again of the body, lying across the road in the mortuary. Tomorrow would never dawn for that girl, and as Gene had said, it could so easily have been her. Or not as it turned out, as her very own guardian angel had been there all along….._

_She sub consciously clutched Gene's shirt as she thought this all through. Gene gently kissed the top of her head and rubbed her arm._

_"__You're gonna have to be patient with me Bolly. It's hard to let you do your job, when that involves situations like tonight….But I would never expect you to give it up."_

_"__I know….." She said, muffled against his chest._

_Chapter 13_

_Alex woke the next morning to the feeling of Gene's arm draped across her waist and his warm breath on her neck. She shivered slightly, but didn't move. It had been weeks since they had last been like this….Weeks that she'd had to endure looking at him, knowing how good it felt to be touched and held by him, but not allowed anywhere near him…..And last night she'd discovered just how much he'd missed her too, as he'd very gently, but longingly made love to her when they'd finally gone to bed._

_Today was Saturday, and they were both booked off, as, earlier when they'd just come back from Croyde, Gene had worked the weekends in their favour so that they were always both off on a Saturday, but both had different days off in the week for their other day. Turning, Alex gazed at Gene. He was still sound asleep, looking gorgeous as ever, without even realising it. She lovingly smoothed some hair back from his face, before running her fingers over the stubble that covered his chin. Slowly, a pair of sleepy blue beautiful eyes opened, to stare at her. Mirroring her own actions, he ran his fingers softly down her cheek, gazing lovingly at her._

_"__I love you. You know that don't you." He said, barely whispering the words._

_She nodded._

_"__I love you too Gene…So much…" She caught his hand and kissed it._

_"__What we up to today then Bollykecks?" He said suddenly, lightening the moment._

_"__Ooo are we spending it together then?"_

_"__I've just spent nearly three weeks without you, got to make up for lost time…" He muttered, nibbling gently on her neck, just below her ear._

_Alex's insides turned to jelly._

_"__Mmmmm…..I like your thinking, but d'you know, there's something I've always wanted to do, but never done it…"_

_"__Mmmm always open to new ideas Bolly" He replied, suggestively._

_"__Go on one of those open top tour buses around London."_

_"__Wha…? You are kidding me aren't you?"_

_"__No!"_

_"__Jesus bloody wept!...Well…Can we at least go later on…" He said, rolling her onto her back and continuing his ministrations to her neck._

_"__If you insist….Guv…"_

_It was about four hours later and dusk was beginning to fall, when they eventually left the flat, Gene still disbelieving that Alex could want to do such a boring thing!_

_They made their way to one of the pick up points, as they arrived, it started to drizzle._

_"__Oh fandabydozy!" Grunted Gene as he looked skywards "JUST the weather to sat on the top deck of a bloody bus!"_

_"__It's only drizzling Gene, hopefully it won't get worse, it'll just be like being on a normal bus if we have to sit downstairs!"_

_Gene looked down at her face, almost childlike in it's disappointment. He smiled ruefully._

_"__Nah…We'll be ok…"_

_Alex smiled up at him, slipping her arm through his, as the bus pulled up beside them. After paying, they made their way up the spiral staircase to the top deck. Alex chose a seat near the back, so's they would be slightly sheltered from the wind, and wiped it, as it was slightly damp. They sat down and Gene immediately lifted his arm for her to snuggle under. He seemed quite insecure since the other night, and she wasn't sure if it was for her benefit or his, that he seemed to constantly need physical contact. She wasn't complaining though….She gazed up to the tops of all the highest buildings, and the soft drizzle as it fell in the lamp light, sparkling like glitter on Gene's hair._

_Not surprisingly, the other passengers chose to sit downstairs, Alex couldn't see the point of it, but Gene didn't blame them, as the wind had whipped up by now. As the bus pulled away into the heavy London traffic, Alex watched as the streetlights made the dull city twinkle with light, it was fairly dark and gave the city a magical feeling. As she absent mindedly fiddled with the sleeve of her coat, she felt the pretty shell bracelet that Gene had bought for her in Croyde….It hadn't been expensive, but was very pretty and very delicate….That seemed a million years away now, their own little paradise for two weeks…Nothing else had mattered then, they had each other and that was enough. She still couldn't believe that Gene was hers and looked up at him as he sat, watching the sights that passed them._

_"__What's up with you Mrs Fruitcake?" He asked, looking down and rubbing her arm and shoulder._

_"__Nothing Gene…I'm just so happy we're together…" She snuggled into the warmth of his neck._

_"__You soppy sod!" He laughed, but then, when he stopped, he looked intently at her._

_"__So am I." He gently kissed her and rested his head on hers._

_As the bus trundled on, past London's most famous places, the weather deteriorated further, so they moved to the very back, where there was shelter and snuggled together. Even though they were both damp and frozen, they were happy!_

_After a wet trip home, they arrived at the flat and warmth._

_"__I'm bloody freezing!" Exclaimed Gene, shrugging off his coat and going to stand by the radiator._

_"__You'll soon warm up! Tea or Scotch?"_

_"__Scotch ta…strictly medicinal purposes you understand.." _

_"__Oh of course." Replied Alex, sternly._

_He was sat on the settee by the time she took it in to him._

_"__I'm still freezing." He moaned._

_"__Well go and change out of your wet clothes!" Said Alex "That was the first thing I did!" She indicated the leggings and thick cosy jumper she now wore._

_"__Yeh, ok." He muttered, standing and going into the bedroom._

_He returned wearing his navy blue jumper over his shirt and with clean jeans on._

_"__Better?" Asked Alex, Gene grunted some reply that she couldn't decipher, and plonked back down next to her. _

_They sat watching Saturday night TV, which in the 80's, basically consisted of the Generation Game, or Magnum PI. As the evening wore on, Alex noticed that Gene was looking very flushed, but shivering. He was also still at the other end of the settee, which was unusual for him, he'd have normally been all over her by now…._

_"__Are you ok Gene? You don't look very well…"_

_"__Gonna be sick…." He suddenly announced, making a bolt for the bathroom._

_Alex wasn't used to Gene being ill, he NEVER got ill…..She thought she'd give him some privacy in the bath room, so stayed in the living room._

_A few minutes later, he came back in, white as a sheet, and Alex's heart went out to him. She moved up the settee and patted the seat next to her._

_"__Come here…" She said, as he carefully sat down._

_"__My belly 'urts Bolls.." He mumbled, reaching for her as he led down. She cuddled him to her, smoothing his damp hair out of his eyes._

_Dropping a kiss onto his forehead, she said "Try and sleep, you'll feel better."_

_He pushed his head into her shoulder, as if the light was too bright for him, so she clicked the lamp next to them off._

_"__Not used to bein' looked after.." He said, with a small smile. Alex's heart ached as she thought about this, he probably hadn't been looked after in years, being left to fend for himself if he was unwell…She wondered if that was why he didn't get ill often..His body's way of protecting itself…..She looked down at him now, he was still shaking, blinking tiredly at the TV screen._

_"__Well, you'd better GET used to it, because that's exactly what I'm going to do." She said gently._

_"__I'm still so bloody cold Bolly.." He said, his hold on her tightening to an almost painful level. Reaching up to the back of the settee, she grabbed the old throw that lived there, and covered him with it, tucking it around his sides before rubbing his back through it. He snuffled closer into her chest, groaning._

_"__Shhhh….." She whispered, thinking for a moment that this was what she used to do with Molly, when she was ill, then marvelling at the fact that Gene Hunt had almost regressed to being a twelve year old at the moment! But then with the home life he'd had, his mum had probably never dared show him this much affection at any time, so he'd never known it…_

_She sat there for what seemed like ages, soothingly rubbing gently up and down his back, until, eventually, he fell asleep, his shivering easing a little. She looked down at him…This man, who was so childlike and unassuming when it came to moments like these, yet had the capacity to make hardened criminals quake in their shoes….. She smoothed his soft hair and gazed at him, even when he was ill, she'd never tire of admiring this gorgeous man who was all hers…_

_Chapter 14_

_She was half dozing herself, Magnum was just finishing, when Gene suddenly convulsed with no warning, and was sick all over her, the settee and the carpet. He stared at her, his blue eyes wide with panic as he tried to gather his bearings and what had just happened. As it dawned on him, he began to shake even more than he had been._

_"__Oh God, I'm sorry Bolls….I..I didn't…"_

_"__I know, don't worry, it doesn't matter….Hey hey, look at me Gene…It's ok…Shhhh, don't worry.." She gently cradled his pale face in her hands._

_"__I really don't feel too good…" He said, staring at the sick._

_"__I think you'd be better off in bed, that's where you're going now. C'mon, stand up slowly.."_

_She hadn't expected him to lean on her quite so much and only just held him. As they passed the bathroom he lurched towards it._

_"__Bolly…Quick!"_

_She just managed to get him to the toilet before he was sick again._

_After he'd finished, he lent forward on to the toilet bowl._

_"__A..Alex….Bolly….I've never felt so ill…..God….."_

_"__It's alright Gene…" She said, giving him a wet flannel. "I'm going to have to clean the settee and carpet a minute..Will you be ok?"_

_He nodded carefully and slumped back against the wall. Alex went to get a bucket, hot water, disinfectant and rubber gloves. She hated the smell of sick, but she couldn't let him know that, he felt bad enough as it was. As she scrubbed at the carpet, she heard him heaving again, poor Gene!_

_After she'd finished cleaning, she went back to find him drenched and sweating in the bathroom…_

_"__Gene, come here…" _

_He didn't really move, so she went to him, slipping her arms gently round him and holding him close. He seemed to need this and buried his face in her hair._

_"__C'mon, I'll get the bucket, in case you're sick again, lets get you in the warm, in bed."_

_She helped him up, he was still unsteady on his feet, and they walked Into the bedroom. She helped him with his clothes, which went straight into the washing machine, before settling him in bed._

_"__Where you going?" He murmured, as she left the room._

_"__Just to clean my teeth, won't be long." She said smiling._

_"__Don't be…Please.." He said, gazing at her with his gorgeous blue eyes, that looked so forlorn at the moment._

_Going back in after cleaning her teeth, she found he'd been sick yet again, so she went and emptied the bucket, bringing a glass of water back for him._

_She climbed into bed and shuffled over to him._

_"__D'you want a cuddle or are you too hot?"_

_"__Want…." He mumbled, rolling over and grabbing her._

_"__Hey it's ok Gene, I'm here now…You're ok…C'mon, let's try and sleep a little shall we?"_

_She didn't know how she would sleep, as she was half sat up with Gene's head on her tummy/chest, but as long as he was comfy, that was all that mattered._

_"__Alex?" he said, looking up at her, almost pleadingly._

_"__I know…You'll feel better soon, I promise….Go to sleep now..I'm not going anywhere, if you wake up, I'll be here…Shhhh"_

_He seemed to accept this, and his eyes fluttered closed. Some time later, she felt his body relax as he, finally, fell asleep. Not knowing how long this would be for, Alex hoped she could drop off quickly…_

_After a fairly restless night for Alex, during which Gene was sick two more times, and also seemed to be having some kind of panic attacks, she opened her eyes. She looked down to where a soaking mass of limbs was still clinging to her, albeit, not so forcefully now. She gently untangled him._

_"__Gene, I'm just getting up, call if you need me.." She kissed the side of his head and tiptoed out of the room, leaving the door open. The flat reeked of sick, Alex wrinkled her nose at this and opened the living room window. Tiptoeing back into the bedroom, she opened the window in there too, it was Sunday, so there shouldn't be too much activity outside, but it was the down side to living opposite a police station…There was always something going on._

_She glanced at Gene. The covers were twisted around his waist and one of his legs was visable, he looked quite beautiful, although she'd never say that to him, it was too poofy!_


End file.
